Hotd, Gantz all stars
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Basically people from Gantz, hotd come together to play the Gantz game anyone can be in it from the original characters of both animes. To the coolest oc characters on this site who changed it send in oc for hunter or oc for alien.


"It all happened to fast one day I was a normal junior in high school when all a sudden I was hit by a dump truck. As, I felt my body and conscious fade away I for sure thought I was going to die instead I appeared in a room with a black ball in it.

"It even had a name it called itself Gantz and that happened 6missons ago I passed high school now I am in college I ask myself why did I not leave forget and have a normal life was it because I found joy in the game?

Did I find the fact of risking my life almost any night fighting who knows ,could die anytime exhilarating? Am I that fucked up I don't know all I know is it's been a month since the last mission and I have gotten bored.

The man awoke to his alarm and was getting his day started going into the shower and letting the warm water hit his body waking him up from his drowsy state.

Once all his hygiene was done the man attire was a green shirt, a gray opened hoodie, blue jeans and white shoes.

He locked the door to his apartment and went to his class" why at 9:00 first is Biology the fuck it had to be biology get confused everytime am in there.

"Maybe you should actually start paying attention said the man with blond messy hair "" hey Thomas" " morning Dmitri.

"So you do that bunk homew" "nope I was dealing with some things" "what type of shit" "some things come on we gonna be late.

The classes went by fast for the Dmitri all the things he hated weren't so bad today well seeing how his friend Thomas kept doing something idiotic to make it go by faster than it usually does.

"Oh Dimtri you going to the party tonight" "which one" "the one Brian is hosting"" juniors and seniors only am a freshmen" "right and I am a sophomore so things are different at the moment.

"Hey Thomas how old are you? "20 you're 18 right" 19 just turned three weeks ago anyway tonight I'll just be chilling"" cool can I come over" if you want to just don't wear that watermelon shirt" "why not?

"I hate watermelons" huh really" "yes really.

Thomas arrived at his friends apartment in a yellow shirt black leather pants and wearing his usual chrome yellow bandana, knocking on the door for the fifth time his friend finally opened it. "About time Dmitri" next time wait out here I was taking a nap" seriously"" naw am just kidding"" now that the formalities are done time for me to kick your but.

"Oh I didn't beat you bad enough last time so you pick the game" Mortal Kombat" the two went into a fierce contest to see who would one so far it was 4 to 4 a tie and neither one liked that. "I'll go with um let's see... Reptile said Thomas" "going to beat you with Kenshi" come on let's go show me what you got punk show!

"You hear it" yep" lets go"" Thomas was a player of the Gantz game he had his suit under his clothes Dmitri went to put his on.

"I have a question how come we don't have different type of equipment" "because last time I got a hundred points I used it to bring your sorry ass back to life"" thanks I would do the same for you.

"The transfer starting see you in a few Thomas.

The room had six other people in it Dmitri arriving made it seven" "hey Ryou how's life"" good Mitri where'd trigger happy at" "if you mean Thomas he should be here in 3,2,1. His calculation was right and Thomas was now in the room with them"" hello everyone hi Ry" " hello trigger" "why you sound so mean to me.

"Scuse me it seems somebody else is coming said the man in the tuxedo"" only this time three people were being transfered at the same time.

The first one finished being transfered was a chubby kid who had glasses, he had a jacket with a bunch of ammunition holsters, his hair was shoulder length and bangs on his face. "What the who, what going on here?

The next person had black hair, a red shirt and over it a blazer to a uniform, he appeared to be around average height he was carrying some type of shotgun. "What the Hirano you ok" "yeah.

The last person coming in was a women with long straight purple shiny hair with a triangular fringe that barely touched her nose. She was wearing a school uniform that was white and the skirt was green. "Komuro, Hirano you're ok"" yeah but where are we.

"Hi there I am Thomas Johnson" the one with the white hair spiked out is Ryou Katsu, and the one with the streak of red in his black hair is Dmitri Jones.

"Hi and wait are you bitten said Takashi" "bitten bitten by what besides mosquitoes no said Ryou. "Answer the question or I'll fill you with led said the chubby kid named Hirano" hey go ahead shoot me in my face said Thomas as he walked in front of the gun" bang bang shoot to kill.

Hirano shot the gun at his face everyone in the room stopped" hey is that all" what the hell I shot you in the face why?

"Ok everybody listen up in a few minutes that ball is going to start singing it is then going to pop out tools for us to use said Ryou with an expresionless face. "Once that happens we will explain everything else so calm down" hey do you even know why this is happening" it is because everyone in this room died in someway or manner. The ball Gantz has decided to bring you back to life though.

The ball started singing ,and writing appeared on it" hello I am gantz your life now belong to me. "Huh what"" the ball opened up and the racks filled with weapons popped out of it.

"Woah" "my, my" "those guns"" Dmitri walked over to the back rack and pulled out one of the cases" "each one of these cases has each of your names on it, put it on we won't force you too.

"If I you I put suit on said the tall brown women with silver hair" "oh Emma I almost forgot you were here said Ryou" "hey Ryou pass me 2 would you.

Ryou gave his friend two handles" miss what is your name said Dmitri asking the purple haired women" "Sa, Saeko Busujima" "well Saeko by looking at that sword I assume you know how to use it right.

"Yes" "here you may need this oh this has your name put it on said Dmitri as he gave here the handle.

"These things on the ball our the targets we will be facing tonight so hurry up grab what you can it's starting said Ryou being transferred to the area they would hunt at tonight.

"What are we fighting"" Kohta got closer to the ball and looked it said Green goblin height5,7 likes jalapeño, dislikes old people.

"Hey you'd better put ya suit on might increase your chance of living said Dmitri as he was transferred.

"Aw Takashi what's happening? "Don't worry everything's gonna be alright so just calm down.

"Komuro"" whaaaat? Saeko now had her suit on and Takashi was just astonished at how it was a perfect fit on her"" Saeko you to your trans whatever they'd said just don't move! Takashi and Saeko were now at the destination it was by a river and you could see a house on a hill.

"Now what suit guy said the businessma"" what else we find target and kill it said Thomas"" oh shit" "what is it what's wrong said Saeko.

Sakeo looked at the device Emma was using and saw the dots that were on it" "so those dots are the" "enemies"" that's at least well over thirty said Takashi.

"Hey where'd that other business guy go"" we are leaving good day" "hold up wait don't go please.

"Yeah um good bye said Kohta" "Ryou, Thomas, Emma come over here please" "so how come they are acting like the infection hasn't happened" "some people try to cope with something by making something else up.

"Saeko is right Takashi let's just what is that sound seriously" "what is that sound it's so loud as the business man and other two people kept walking as they reached a gate there heads exploded" "what the helbgrhh" "Saeko, Kohta move back slowly.

"Oh hey good to see you guys are alright" "what the hell was that just now said Takashi with his shotgun pointed at Dmitri face. "I can tell by your eyes you've been through some shit so that is what happens when you leave the game zone, you saw there heads explode right well there is a chip in your head ,and that noise will get louder if you don't play boom said Ryou.

"You also have to survive as well" "so what the ball said" "was true it controls are lives so if you want to come help us bust up some aliens come on if not stay out of the way said Thomas with a devilish grin.

"We escaped one hell" "and just ended up in another" "question is are we going to play though.

"So, how we gonna do this Thomas" "since we have newbees" " maybe Ryou can go stealth mode and bust through the roof with his sword" "that does seem good" "I can come through the front door and just shoot anyone really.

"Can we join in this plan" "sure just take this said Emma giving Takashi one of their guns that appeared to be a shotgun.

"Thomas adjustment Saeko and Ryou will come through the roof 3 minutes after we enter, Emma me and red shirt" "Takashi" "Takashi will come in through the front" "while you and glasses will snope them or finish off any we didn't get everyone got" yes" good time to make some hell.

Ryou and Saeko went to the side of the mansion" "so how do we get up there" "..." "hello how do I get up"" just as she was about to finish her sentence he jumped and landed on top of the house.

"How did he, how'd you? "Just jump quit wasting time"" Saeko positioned her feet and putting all the strength into her legs jumped to where Ryou was.

At the front of the house is Dmitri team" "now what just knock or what. "Emma kick it"" lifting her leg up high she kicked the doors of the hinges" " holy.

Takashi saw that the things called goblins were real they had teeth that belonged to a tiger and they were eating a dead corpse.

"What the fuck is" "Aaaahhh said Dmitri as he charged toward the goblins shooting them too. The goblins charged at Emma about to attack her , but with one kick the two bodies exploded" " holy how'd you do that?

"No time for questions we fight now like this"" on a table four more goblins were surrounding her she got on her head and spinner around kicking the goblins heads off, Dmirti using the x gun and sword stabbed the leg of one and immediately shot the head.

He kept doing that using precision and making sure every attack did some form of damage.

(What do I do I mean them yeah I killed them, but these things aren't even people, people that's right they aren't people) they aren't people AAAHHH!

Takashi was finally out of his dazed state and started shooting goblins when one tried to punch him he ducked under ,and uppercut the enemy with the gun and shot it next Emma three his way and not even hesitating shot the three with no problem. "Yeah that's right this isn't any different I will, I will survive hell yeah!

"Three minutes up"" the glass Ryou and Saeko were on broke and they busted through it the handle Ryou had turned into a sword it extended to 10 feet.

( Alien Talk)

"We need to get outta her fast" " and let these humans beat us hell nooar.

The two aliens were shot down by Kohta using the x shotgun" "oh Kohta-kun you're a natural aren't you" " thank you Thomas" " well I guess it's my turn said Thomas as he grabbed the two x-guns he brought with him"" running down from his spot he busted through the window he killed five just walking in.

"Come on don't go down yet I just got here the fun just started"" Saeko using the suit and sword like a pro cut down the last remaining enemies.

"That was almost no fun said Thomas kicking a corpse"" Kohta came in threw the window Thomas broke in and saw the work they put in" "Takashi you alright" "yeah just my arm is"" being transferred don't worry.

The seven survivors are now back in the room" "now what Thomsan" " now we have point yes we do said Emma.

A picture of Emma appeared saying ball kicker" " 43 points yoch.

Chubby gun"" 13 points woah.

Trigger Happy was for Takashi"" 18 points.

Ice cold"" 63 points good said Ryou.

Sword freak"" 24 points.

Fuker insane"" 39 points.

Rainbow head 44 points.

"Now what" "we wait until were called again take your suits with you ok because until you get 100 points you'll have to keep playing.

**THIS IS IDEA BEEN MY HEAD A WHILE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THOUGH ENJOY.**


End file.
